This invention relates to a manipulator which is suitable for mounting on a vehicle and which is capable of moving a load laterally with respect to the vehicle. In particular but not exclusively, it relates to a manipulator which is capable of moving a load between opposite widthwise sides of the vehicle.
Self-propelled vehicles referred to as forklifts are commonly used in a wide variety of industrial and commercial facilities to transport loads within the facilities. A forklift is a powered industrial truck which typically includes a self-powered, wheeled, steerable body and an upright structure referred to as a mast which is mounted on the body and along which a load can be raised and lowered. Many forklifts are capable of engaging only a load disposed directly in front of the forklift, but there are also forklifts which are able to engage a load disposed on a widthwise side of the forklift and then move the load laterally to the opposite widthwise side of the forklift. In the course of moving a load between opposite widthwise sides of the forklift, it is generally necessary to swing or rotate the load about a vertical axis. This swinging or rotational movement can apply significant loads to the forklift, resulting in equipment wear and vibrations. In addition, the need to swing or rotate the load places limitations on spaces in which the forklift can operate.